


Snake Bite

by Fangirl0431



Series: Six Tumblr Fanfics [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Six the musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl0431/pseuds/Fangirl0431
Summary: Jane comes into Anne's room and discovers something unexpected
Series: Six Tumblr Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Snake Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from tumblr

Anne grimaced as she carefully touched her bruised skin, eyeing her reflection in the mirror of her vanity bitterly. Ugh she'd never be able to cover this up she wagered. It was far too massive, evidently Cathy had gotten a bit too possessive last night after their date. Her foundation just wasn't touching the bloody thing either, no matter how much she reapplied. She had been trying for what felt like ages now. With a heavy sigh of utter defeat, Anne just dropped her foundation on her vanity table and decided to forget it, who cares anyway. Why hide her body? But after slipping on a tank top and skirt, she remembered she wasn't the only one in this relationship, Cathy didn't want to tell the other queens just yet.

She obviously didn't want to go against her girlfriend, so with another put upon sigh she returned to her vanity trying to come up with a reasonable solution to her problem.

"Maybe I could just wear a damn scarf or something?" She grumbled to herself as she touched the large mark, but then threw up her hands in utter exasperation. "Get real Anne it's like eighty degrees outside, no one will buy that rubbish." Throwing away the scarf in aggravation, she grabs a turtleneck sweater, that Jane had knitted her for her last birthday or something, off her hamper. She held the thick green garment against her body appraising it's effectiveness, but it would likely suffocate her before she could even make it two steps from her room. Reluctantly she threw the sweater away and made her way to her closet.

Too busy throwing clothes she deemed unsatisfactory, she completely missed her bedroom door creaking open after a soft knock. Jane peeked inside with a motherly smile, having heard Anne's distress from across the hall.

"Can't find anything to wear love?" She asked kindly making Anne jump hitting her head on the closet door.

"Shit! Ow!" She exclaimed sharply as she rubbed her head and Jane rushed further into the room. "Oh Anne I didn't mean to startle you-" she apologized frantically and Anne quickly slapped her hand against her bruised flesh, forcing a smile as she awkwardly leaned against the doorway to her closet. "Psssh whaaat no I'm fine, just chilling...uh by my closet...what not. You know how it is...heh.." she rambled awkwardly as she smiled wide at Jane wishing for a distraction of some kind. Jane frowned suspiciously at Anne's peculiar behavior as she approached the young woman. Anne felt like the room was getting hot, like burning hot the closer Jane came.

"You sure Anne? You hit your head fairly hard." Jane reasons reaching out to touch her head. The instant her soft hand found the bump on her head Anne winced, her hands flinging up to soothe the pain.

"Ow shit Jane, that bloody hurts!" She exclaimed pulling from her touch to rub her head. Jane's eyes had widened when she looked down at Anne's neck, then she surged forward without warning tilting Anne's head to look at the offending mark Anne had been trying so hard to keep a secret.

"Is that a hickey?" She demanded, as Anne stepped backwards, her back hitting the wall as her brain struggled with coming up with a reasonable explanation for the large mark on her neck.

"No...I got bitten by a snake…" Anne mentally facepalmed at her excuse, she just let the first thing she thought come tumbling from her mouth. Jane's eyes narrowed to slits as she crossed her arms and gave her something Anne could only describe as the mom look.

"That's a very big bite for a snake." She deadpans completely unamused. Anne fumbles with how to fix her mistake.

"W-well it was a large snake...uh em...a mama snake!" she exclaimed frantically as she uses her hands to show just how big the "snake" was. Jane pinches the bridge of her nose turning away from the young woman in complete exacerbation at Anne's balant lying. When she finally opened her eyes, with the full intention of confronting Anne, her eyes narrow in on a blue garment sitting on Anne's bedside table one she knew couldn't belong to Anne. Just then Anne's already open door was knocked on before Cathy Parr herself strutted into the room.

"Hey Annie I think I left my-" she trails off confused by Anne's wild gesturing and head shaking. Jane turned towards the sixth wife placing a hand on her hip. "Oh uh hi Jane. " Cathy waved nervously.

"Hello mama snake." Jane retorts dryly completely unimpressed. Cathy looks to Anne in confusion and she shakes her head.

"Well the snakes out of the bag now!" She exclaimed, pointing to her neck with an amused look, making Cathy's face flush with embarrassment.

"Oh…" she muttered turning on her heel to escape listening to Jane's chuckles and Anne's giggles. However her embarrassment deepens upon seeing Anna, Kat, and Catherine out in the hallway, obviously having been listening in by their amused expressions. "You all...suck!"

"Maybe, but so do you. " Anna said winking.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on @politics-notmything post from Tumblr


End file.
